custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadowed Lands
This story is about six Toa, backed up by other heroes, in their struggles against The High Order of Shadows. Prolouge Toa Shadow walked through the hallways of the mighty fortress. The walls were decorated with all sorts of items, from Kanohi to the very limbs of defeated enemies. In front of him was a giant door, with the sign of The High Order of Shadows carved on to it. Shadow put his hand up to the lock, and sent a small wisp of shadow energy into it. The door groaned, and slowly opened. It was a massive room, the walls decorated with stasis tubes, holding imprisioned Toa and experiments. At the back of the wall was a massive throne, where his master, Obsidious, sat. "Ah" said Obsidious, in a voice that would chill even the mightiest warrior "Shadow. How did the invasion on the third island go?" "Very well" replied Shadow "We invaded, with no survivers whatsoever." The island where the fortress stood, Vaku Nui, was partly surrounded by a chain of six islands. Long ago, just before the Great Cataclysm, The High Order of Shadows had invaded the island, and two islands after that. They had forced the inhabitents of the island, into the chain islands. Obsidious had decided to let them live in fear, rather then slaughtering them all at once. "Any casualties?" "Only a couple of Vahki, the Rahi were quite bothersome. But, it was all under control." "Good" hissed Obsidious "Very good indeed!" ______________________________________________ Up above in the skies, a golden light shone, oblivious to all down below. It was watching the events unfold on Vaku Nui, despite that Teridax took over the universe recently. If The High Order of Shadows was allowed to continue what they are doing, it could be the end of everything. It felt sadness at the tortured Matoran and Rahi down below, with no Toa to protect them anymore. The last group of Toa were all slaughtered during the invasion. Suddenly, the golden light knew what it had to do. On one of the chain islands it spotted five matoran, sensing that another was on his way. The light knew what it had to do, for everyone's sake. ______________________________________________ The Ta-Matoran known as Veren, rushed for the clearing. He was late, and he was supposed to meet up with his friends. They knew that if the the evil organization invaded, they'd all die. They all wanted to do something to stop it. Orak, the Onu-Matoran, Galu, the Ga-Matoran, Porek, the Po-Matoran, Etheis, The Le-Matoran, Erak, the Ko-Matoran and Veren, the Ta-Matoran. They never knew that after this meeting, nothing would be the same ever again. Chapter 1 "If it isn't Fire-spitter!" chuckled Etheis "Quick-speed eh?" "He was delayed Etheis" pointed out Galu "He must have a good reason." "Thank you Galu" said Veren, nodding at the Ga-Matoran "I was delayed. It is not important." "Compared to our safety, it never is" said Erak coldly "What matters is defending ourselves from The High Order of Shadows!" "Agreed" said Porek "What happens if they choose to invade this island?" The six Matoran felt a chill. They knew if the enemy invaded, there wouldn't be survivors this time. The dreaded combination of Vahki and Blaze Destroyers were bad enough, but the thought of actual members joining the slaughter also scared them. They and the other Matoran that now resided here wouldn't have a chance. "We need to get a message out" said Orak "To Toa, so they can come help us!" "Oh Happy-cheer" said Etheis sarcastically "It will cause Trouble-danger, the enemy finds it first, and comes for us!" "I'm afraid our Le-Matoran friend is right Orak" chimed Veren "The enemy has conquered half the islands, if the message ends up there, they won't hesitate to crush us!" _____________________________________ The light made up its mind. It gathered up its energies, and sent six bolts of energy down toward the Matoran, at an incredibly fast speed. They wouldn't know what was happening. The energy struck the Matoran, they cried out as their bodies changed form. The shock of the energies knocked the six unconscious. _____________________________________ "Wha?" stirred Veren "What happened?" "We, we were struck" said Orak "By bolts of energy!" "We changed" muttered Etheis "We're Toa-heroes!" "And some odd ones at that." muttered Erak, checking out his new armour and tools. "Hey Etheis" chuckled Porek "What's with the wings?" Etheis simply shrugged. He leapt up into the air, being carried up by his protosteel wings. He flew around happily, doing loops and other tricks. "So" said Galu "What are we now?" "Yeah" exclaimed Etheis "Every gang of Toa-heroes must have a name!" "We" said Veren "Are the Toa Valor!" Category:VSF2009 Category:Stories